Suppose that a parabola has vertex $\left(\frac{1}{4},-\frac{9}{8}\right)$ and equation $y = ax^2 + bx + c$, where $a > 0$ and $a + b + c$ is an integer.  Find the smallest possible value of $a.$
Answer: Since the vertex is at $\left(\frac{1}{4}, -\frac{9}{8}\right)$, the equation of the parabola can be expressed in the form
\[y=a\left(x-\frac{1}{4}\right)^2-\frac{9}{8}.\]Expanding, we find that
\[y=a\left(x^2-\frac{x}{2}+\frac{1}{16}\right)-\frac{9}{8} =ax^2-\frac{ax}{2}+\frac{a}{16}-\frac{9}{8}.\]From the problem, we know that the parabola can be expressed in the form $y=ax^2+bx+c$, where $a+b+c$ is an integer. From the above equation, we can conclude that $a=a$, $b = -\frac{a}{2}$, and $c = \frac{a}{16}-\frac{9}{8}$.  Adding up all of these gives us
\[a + b + c = \frac{9a-18}{16} = \frac{9(a - 2)}{16}.\]Let $n = a + b + c.$  Then $\frac{9(a - 2)}{16} = n,$ so
\[a = \frac{16n + 18}{9}.\]For $a$ to be positive, we must have $16n + 18 > 0,$ or $n > -\frac{9}{8}.$  Setting $n = -1,$ we get $a = \frac{2}{9}.$

Thus, the smallest possible value of $a$ is $\boxed{\frac{2}{9}}.$